Warren T. Rat reprimands Fievel and Noodles
A gold and blue striped cane, called a crook, was brought down hard from the air and into the fierce grip of what looked like the Pharaoh of Egypt. He was a cat with brown fur, a Brooklyn accent, and a gold tooth, wearing fake ears, a fake nose that often look rat-like, a white Egyptian crown with gold lining called a Nemes, a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, gold cuffs, brown sandals, a bright gold and blue collar on his shoulders and around his neck, and a gold false beard glued to his chin. and white opera gloves. His name is Warren T. Rat, and he was not looking very happy. Standing to his right was Gussie, while to his left are a cockroach and a spider. The cockroach was small and brown with yellow eyes, wearing a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, brown sandals, a gold necklace with a blue sapphire and gold cuffs. His name was Digit, one of Warren's high priests. The spider has an orange mustache, wearing a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, eight brown sandals, and gold cuffs. His name was T.R. Chula, the other high priest. "Why do the Gods torment me with such reckless, destructive blasphemous sons?!" Warren shouted. "Father, hear what I say..." Noodles began before Warren cut him off with a furious reply. "Be still! Pharaoh speaks! I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?" "You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher," said Chula. "It's not your fault your sons learned nothing," said Digit. "Well, they learned blasphemy," said Chula. "True." agreed Digit, as they both left the throne. Fievel had the courage to speak up this time. "Father, the fault is mine," he said, sounding rather remorseful. "I goaded Noodles on, and so I am responsible." "Hmm. Responsible?" Warren sustained Fievel's statement and then turned to Noodles again. "And do you know the meaning of that word, Noodles?" "I understand... father..." Noodles began, but Warren continued. "And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The Ancient Traditions. When I pass into the next world, then you will be the Morning and Evening Star." "One damaged temple did not destroy centuries of tradition," said Noodles, but Warren fired back again. "But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" Those words shocked Noodles. Gussie walked up to Warren, whose eyes were closed, and when she put her hand on his shoulder, he noticed her and turned his face back towards the two. Fievel watched Noodles in concern as the latter looked down in anger. Warren sighed heavily and shook his head. "You have my leave to go," he said, holding up his palm and turning his back on the two. "Father..." Noodles began, but Gussie raised her palm a bit in a "stop" gesture to shut him up. Not wanting to take it anymore, Noodles got so angry, that his shoulders began to shake, as he turned around, and walked toward the exit of the throne, an angry look on his face. Fievel watched in concern as Noodles raised his arms up and threw them down in anger before he exited for good. Fievel turned towards Warren, getting the courage to speak up again. "Father?" he asked in a very worried manner. "You know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?" He walked up the two steps as Warren turned around to face Fievel again. "Fievel..." said Warren, trying to pull himself together. "You will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will soon pass to Noodles. He must not allow himself to be led astray." He paused for a moment. "Not even by you, my son." Noodles closed his eyes, then spoke again as Warren turned his head a bit to the right. "But all he cares about... is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. I know he will. He only needs the opportunity." "Maybe..." said Warren. "Maybe so." He turned back to face Fievel again. "Go now. I shall see you both tonight." Fievel bowed his head and began to walk away as Gussie walked up to Warren, putting her hand on Warren's shoulder, as they watched Fievel leave the throne. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies